


流星的声音

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 两人分手后的故事。





	流星的声音

“来自数据中心的消息，今夜将会有流星雨降临，预计凌晨两点前后达到极大值……”

系统广播的声音让努德内感到微妙的熟悉，他应该是听过的，在很久之前，他还参与‘苍穹计划’的时候，或许曾在实验室里众多预制的语音中听过这样的声线。

“苍穹计划”是为这座躲避核辐射所建造的地下城市重塑大气与天空系统的实验项目。正是有赖于它的成功，生活在这里的核战幸存者们才能呼吸到新鲜的空气，抬头便能仰望到蓝天白云与漆黑夜幕。

“科技有人文，城市有精神，生活有灵魂。”

这是项目负责人所坚持的设计理念，他为每种天气的播报设置了不同的语音。

晴日是清朗的男音，令人想起万里无云的蓝天；，下雨了就变成婉转的女声，好像淅淅沥沥的雨打在荷叶上；雪天的声音略带沧桑，仿佛是银装素裹的冬季北风……

在完成维持生存最基本的系统后，又为这美丽新世界开发出雨后彩虹、傍晚霓霞、晴空幻日……甚至冬夜极光的计算系统。每种也有相应不同的声音。

最不可思议的是头顶上的璀璨繁星，虽然是虚拟计算出结果再由屏幕显示，却与地面上看到的夜空星座天体排列别无二致。居民在地下所看到的的星空，与同经纬度的地面头顶上悬挂的，永远是相同的画卷。

努德内离开项目时，被提上日程开始研究的正是流星系统。

它具有规律和周期，同时又容易误差，是实时的，又是动态的，最麻烦的是它的纵向光束难以被高度有限的穹顶屏幕完美模拟，总有些角度会出现偏折。

 

“不管怎么样，总算是成功了呢，奥默里克学长。”努德内站在安静的山岗上，望着繁星闪烁的夜幕，自语般地轻声说着。

即便知道那些美丽的光点不过是虚幻的计算结果，可置身于其中却仍会感到喜悦与舒畅。

这片星空与被岩石和土壤阻隔的那个无法回去的家园是相同的图景。被这细碎的光辉沐浴着，就仿佛还生活在地面上，生活在那片被人类亲手毁掉的乐园里。

——或许我该给学长打个电话，祝贺他终于取得成功。

努德内望着通讯录里列表首位的那个名字想，却迟迟没有拨通。他们已经很久没说过话，忽然联系或许会尴尬。

——不然发条信息吧，如果他不想回，尽可以当做没看到。

手指快速地在触屏上按着，写完了又删掉，删掉又重写，然后再删掉，又重写。

他先是觉得情绪过于热烈，容易引起多余的误会。重写后又觉得措辞太生硬，仿佛是妒忌者的客套……最后他只写了“祝贺你的成功，奥默里克学长”，发送前又删掉最后两个字。

看着信息显示发送成功，他将手机贴在胸前，望着满天星斗。

——竟然连句简单的祝贺都写得举步维艰，被那个人知道的话，肯定会笑话我的吧。

他倚靠在棵斜伸着枝干的橡树上自嘲地想：前男友这种存在，还真是比任何科学难关都无解的命题。

 

在同事们眼里，努德内是个冷漠无心，除了研究再无牵挂，所以一直单身的实验室工作狂。尽管知道这评价跟实际有出入，努德内也懒得去澄清其中最关键的事情——他有过恋爱经验，虽然很短，但确实存在。

这位天才研究员的恋爱对象不是别人，正是“苍穹计划”的负责人，那位叫做奥默里克的杰出科学家。

只可惜他们的恋情只维持很短的时间便以失败告终，就像流星那转瞬即逝的光芒，闪耀过后便化为不可捕捉的尘埃，散落在广袤无垠的天地间，再也寻不回原初的明亮。

真是幼稚！无论多少次地偶然触碰到记忆魔匣的按钮，脑海中再度浮现起那些曾令他心跳的过往种种，努德内都毫不留情地给出这样相同的总结。

那时候的他们太年轻，虽在科学界享誉盛名，面对人生初次的情感探索，却并无任何经验，笨拙得如同刚离开巢穴尝试飞翔的雏鸟，刚携手迈出那最关键的离开安全区域的步伐，便在枝叶丛生的林间双双跌撞得头破血流。

他们曾是多年同窗，最好的研究伙伴，最亲密的朋友知己。可当这份珍贵的友谊升温发生质变成为更炽热的感情，却因耐不住消耗而很快燃烧成冰冷的余烬。

这不是谁的错，他们遇到了正确的人，却没有开始在正确的时间。他们应该等到更加成熟的年岁，再去探讨名为爱情的议题，或许结果将是延伸得更长的函数曲线。

 

如果当时更成熟些，别那么较真，别那么冲动，说话做事多留些余地，多考虑下对方感受，哪至于因这种小事分手？努德内望着手机里迟迟没有回复的信息对话框，万分怅然地想。

所谓的分手事件，导火索是努德内在某次极为重要的研讨会上当着众多专家学者的面，指出奥默里克会议发言中所存的漏洞，给了对方极大的难堪。

论述需要数据支撑，而数据依赖于实验，那位前辈再聪明也不可能在会场凭空变出台实验来，只好尴尬地暂避不谈。

而这没被回应的问题，经过竞争对手的添油加醋，一时间严重影响了奥默里克的业内风评，导致他错失重要的经费来源，流星项目也因此不得不暂时中止。

“你本可以私下告诉我的，没必要非在会议上说。”奥默里克在会后对努德内作过轻微的抱怨，那时候的他尚不知后续还有更多麻烦等着，只是单纯地想要给对方提些建议，“更何况我的发言稿事先给你看过，如果觉得有什么问题的话，为什么那时候不说呢？”

“因为我那时候还没有发现这个漏洞，直到会议中途我才意识到它的存在。”那时的努德内将奥默里克的抱怨理解为指责，并为对方竟然如此不能接受意见而感到失望和生气，“学术研讨会不就是用来发现错误然后改正的吗？我在会议上指出你的问题，然后你回去改正，这有什么错误吗？”

“我不是在说你错，只是认为，这件事明明可以有更好的解决方式。你对我有意见随时都可以提出来，无需像对其他与会者那样非得紧抓发言后的那几分钟。”奥默里克说话的语气努德内早已想不起，但印象中前辈总是温和友善的，“考虑到我们现在的关系，或许你对我可以稍微不那么严格？”

“你知道我最讨厌什么吗？”努德内的敏感神经被忽然谈及的感情问题触动，他反问的态度生硬得近乎蛮横，“我最讨厌混淆工作和感情。如果你觉得我会因为跟你交往，就对你的错误抱有比对别人更大的容忍度，那前辈你可错得离谱！”

“可我并不是这个意思。”奥默里克觉得很委屈，他因努德内对自己的误解而难过，“我完全接受你的意见，只希望你下次找个更合适的时间。”

或许是觉得努德内太过激动，不适合再继续讨论这个问题，奥默里克提出搁置争议，等双方情绪冷静下来再说。这本该是正确的处理方式，可奥默里克对冷静周期作出了错误的判断，他当晚没有找努德内谈话，第二天也没有，就这么错过了最佳的解决时机。

恋爱中的矛盾就如同滚烫的玻璃水灌进心里，在胸腔里沸腾，炽热而烧灼。汩汩冒泡时不宜触碰，放置太久又会慢慢凝固。等到完全冷却的时候，凉透的心也早已定型，再做什么努力都为时太晚。

几天后，奥默里克重新提起这件事的时候，努德内明确地告诉他，自己半个字都不想再说。随后各种麻烦接踵而至，奥默里克疲于应付，更无时间与精力去重提旧事。

没有在沉默中爆发的情感，最终在沉默中灭亡。

他们的默契曾让他们创造奇迹，此时却成为感情冷却的催化剂。他们默契地缄口，默契地保持距离，默契地维持实验室的日常，然后默契地在家里彼此回避。

谁也没提分手，因为谁都舍不得，他们只是逐渐地变得相顾无言，日常相处模式从亲密无间的恋人，退至实验室里的共事者，家里分享房租水电的室友。

最后先搬走的是努德内，他再也无法忍受这种窒息的氛围，申请调动离开去了别的项目组。奥默里克那时望着他，抿着唇好几次欲言又止，可最终没有挽留。

直到多年以后，努德内才恍惚明白，奥默里克在恋爱中所表现出来的被动，或许是因为，他是先提出希望交往的那个人。主动表白者在后续交往中很容易成为感情维系的被动方，这就是为什么大家常说“谁先表白谁先输”。

偶尔的午夜梦回，想起昔日往事，努德内都会狠狠批判自己在这段恋情中所表现出的怯弱。他给出的情感回馈过于含蓄，以至于奥默里克把这段刚开始不久的恋情定性为尝试性交往。那位前辈直到最后都不知道努德内其实早在被表白前就已经偷偷喜欢他很久。

 

天空中开始有零星的光束划过。

流星坠下时伴随着惊呼，这是地下城市的第一场流星雨，生活在这里的居民们已经许久没有见过星子坠落的光轨，甚至有人为这失而复得的美丽举起酒杯，像是在邀繁星共饮。

奥默里克现在应该也在观看这场流星雨吧，与他的实验室伙伴们一起，喝着香槟庆祝这场由他们亲手创造的星空奇迹。

他那时是怎么度过难关的？后续的经费问题又是如何解决的？

这场流星雨降临得比努德内的预期晚了数年，他最后经手这项目时，主体框架已经搭建完毕，最难的部分已经解决，余下的工作虽繁琐，却也不会超过半年工期。

项目在重启前到底中止了多长时间？ 一年？两年？还是更长？至少是三年吧，如果照那时的进度推算。

努德内并没有确定的答案，离开后他就没再特意关心过那边的情况。

惨淡收场的恋情给他带来类似戒断反应的漫长周期，最细微的触景生情都会让他感到难以言说的钝痛，没能在分手前消耗干净的感情如玻璃窗上残留的雨痕迹干涸，在心里纵横交错，牵丝动全身。

他像回避过敏原那样拒绝接触任何有关奥默里克的信息，就连在刊物上看到他的名字都会立即翻页。这种状况直到他跨界进入全新的研究领域才有所好转，那时的他关注方向与过去几乎不存什么交叉。

但这不等于过去研究过的东西他就会忘记。

随着出现在视野里的流星密集起来，努德内渐渐地发现，那些狭长的光束与真实流星间存在着微妙的细节差异，光与暗的交界太锋利，视觉线条太笔直。对身边心满意足的市民而言，它们或许已经足够装点这美好的夜晚。可在努德内眼里，这意味着项目的最终输出结果根本算不得完满。

为什么素来严谨的奥默里克会容许这样的瑕疵存在？

努德内此时的心情就好像看到精美的蛋糕被缀上枚坏掉的草莓，虽说瑕不掩瑜却将完美降低为差强人意。

或许是经费不足，所以细节无法高精度优化；也可能是时间拖延太久，为他带来压力不得不尽早结项；也不排除是他根本没发现，毕竟实验室里的模拟屏远不及天幕辽阔，无法支撑整体预览，只能碎片化修正，这就容易出现疏漏。

我该去找他说这件事吗？先祝贺他的成功，然后再提出这个问题。

手机已经拿在手里，却没有拨出去，甚至没有打开通讯录。他已经不是过去那个直白得莽撞的青年，他比那时成熟得多，已经懂得不该在别人最高兴的时候泼冷水的道理。

努德内收起手机，坐在树下安静地望着夜空。闪光的丝线在视野中明灭，那些光芒仿佛照射进他的心，掀起覆盖在旧日恋情的余烬堆上有温度的落叶，露出那些久被遗忘却并未泯灭的火星。

 

次日，当努德内重新站在阔别已久的实验楼前时，他竟有种不是拜访而是归来的感觉。

“您刚刚说，要找奥默里克前辈？”实验楼的前台诧异地打量着，她刚来不久，并不认识努德内。

“是的，我是他……过去的同事，我也在这工作过。”努德内回答，礼貌地递上自己的名片，“请告诉他是我来了，我想他会愿意见我的。”

前台接过名片，看了眼后露出为难的神色，想了想后她对努德内说：“请您稍等，”说罢她拿起电话，对那边说明访客的身份与来意，挂断之后她又将名片递还回来，“请您到楼上去吧，您知道总负责人的办公室在哪吗？”

“我知道。”努德内接过那张名片笑着回答，他对这栋楼的每个角落都很熟悉。

总负责人的办公室在三楼，出了电梯往右手边走到长廊尽头，门口有块显眼的牌子。哪怕是光凭肌肉记忆，努德内都能闭着眼睛找到那里。

轻轻地敲了三下门后，他听见里面传来声“请进”，却听起来有些陌生。

他走进门内，发现自办公桌前站起来的那人，他并不认识。

“我想你就是前台说的那位访客吧？”那人问，声音中有些微妙的起伏。他替努德内倒了杯水，招呼他坐下说话。

努德内谢过对方，握着水杯坐在沙发上：“请问他现在是否有空？”

“你是他过去在这的同事？”那人也在沙发上坐下，却没有立即回答努德内的问题。

“是的，我曾参与过流星项目，”努德内回答，他发现这间办公室的陈设几乎还跟过去一样，“此次贸然拜访，是有个研究方面问题想与他探讨。”

“明白了，”那人说，脸色忽然凝重起来，声音变得低沉，“可那位前辈已经不在这里了。”

“哎？”努德内感到颇为意外，因久别重逢而忐忑的心变得有些失落，“那你可以告诉我，他调去了哪里吗？”

“很遗憾告诉你这个坏消息，”那人望着努德内的眼睛，表情黯然地回答，“他已经去世了。”

什么？每个字都清楚地落进耳里，可努德内却不敢相信那些语言符号里所包含的信息是真的。他希望自己只是听错，可对方望过来的眼睛充满同情，便再也无法欺骗自己。

“是什么时候的事情？”努德内维持着平稳的声线问。这些年来他将奥默里克这个名字屏蔽得太彻底，以至于竟连这样的事情都不知道。

“大概三年前，”那人回答，神情中有着些许悲愤，“那晚前辈在实验室加班，中途离开去便利店买了些东西，出来时遇到持刀的劫匪……那人很残忍，留下十几处刀伤，更具体的情况只有警方清楚。”

三年前，那应该是刚分手后不久。努德内感到荒诞不可思议。为这座庞大的地下城市缔造生存空间的科学家，那个对谁都和善有礼的奥默里克，竟然就这么被偶然间遇上的劫犯夺去了生命？

那人为了几卷“叶子”或几颗“薄荷糖”的钱将刀子刺进奥默里克身体时，何曾知道正是因了眼前这个人，他才能够在这座地下城市呼吸到新鲜的空气，饮用干净的水源。

“明白了，”努德内不知道自己为何还能如此平静，他的心所穿来的感觉不是疼痛，而是空洞，就像是被整个挖去了般。他竟然还能保持礼貌地冲对方点头，“谢谢你告诉我。”

“后事是他的家人过来料理的，”那人不知道该怎么安慰努德内，走到桌子前抽出张纸，在上面写了几行字， “如果你想去看他的话，地址是这里。”

努德内接过那张写着奥默里克最后之地的便签，扫了眼后将它装进口袋里。他会去探望他的，但眼下他还有件重要的事情要做。

“关于昨晚的流星雨，”努德内对那位看起来也是科学家的接待者说，“它无疑是很成功的，但我认为某些细节上的计算，还有提升精确度的空间。”奥默里克已经消失在冰凉的夜里，可他创造的流星还将继续闪光。

“是吗？还望赐教。”那人愣了下，没料到话题转换得这么快，他本想再说些安慰的话。

“或许有点唐突，但我来找奥默里克前辈，原本就是为了这件事的。我想他也会希望这座城市的居民看到最完美的流星雨。”努德内读出那位研究员表情里的惊讶，向他解释着，“可以让我借用下模拟室吗？光用说的话，很难阐述清楚，如果有模型就方便多了。”

“通常而言是不行的，”那人有些犹豫，但最后还是同意了，“但我可以为你破例，请往这边来。”

“好的，感谢你的通融。”努德内放下水杯，随着那人来到走廊上，门合上时他最后看了眼这间办公室，像是在与那些熟悉的家具告别。

“不客气，我们也正需要些指导，”那人边锁门边说，“奥默里克前辈离开后，有几个疑难问题一直无法解决，上面催得又紧，只好就这么凑合交差，说起来还真是惭愧，”像是在考虑合适的措辞，想了想后，他问，“你跟奥默里克前辈过去的关系，一定很好吧？”

“我们那时在交往。”努德内神情淡然地回答，彼时他们交往得太内敛太隐蔽，以至许多同事都不知道，分手后更是避而不谈，这是他第一次亲口在外人面前承认这段恋情。

“原来如此，”那人看向努德内的目光里充满了然与惋惜，“你刚进来的时候我就注意到了一件事——你的声音和系统里的流星，是完全相同的音色。”

2019-02-26


End file.
